Ours
by letsdosomeliving
Summary: A collection of oneshots centering around the friendship and/or relationship of Tori and Jade.
1. Candles & Strawberries

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **  
_

_I realized I didn't put a disclaimer on all my other stories so... I probably should do that from now on. Like I already said in the summary, this is just going to be a collection of different oneshots I wrote. They stand in no relation with each other unless I say so. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Candles & Strawberries**_

"Hellooo!"

At the sound of her girlfriend's voice, Jade turns her attention away from her locker and comes face to face with a brightly smiling Tori. She's almost bouncing on the spot, her grin almost splitting her face in half and Jade really doesn't think she has ever seen Tori that excited.

"Did Trina put something in your breakfast this morning? Or has her screeching finally turned you completely insane?"

Tori rolls her eyes but the smile stays firmly plastered on her lips. "No…" Jade watches amusedly as Tori raises her eyebrows and presses her lips together, before it sputters out of her. "Happy Anniversary, baby!"

Jade lets out a light laugh at Tori's excitement and gladly accepts the hug she offers. "Happy Anniversary to you, too. That's what you're so excited about?"

Tori pulls away and looks at Jade as if she has lost her mind, mouth gaping open and eyes wide. "Of course that's why I'm excited! We've been dating for exactly six months now. _Six_ months!" she holds up six fingers to emphasize her point and Jade raises her eyebrows, "That's half a year, Jade!"

Jade lets out a mocking gasp. "No, really? That's brand new information, Tori! How could I not know that?" She smirks when she gets another eye roll out of Tori and turns back to her locker.

"Aren't you even the least bit excited about today?"

Jade flicks her eyes to Tori when she hears the sad edge in her voice, only to see her girlfriend pouting at her. She sighs and stuffs another book into her bag before she closes her locker and turns to Tori. "I am. But you know… I'm just not as crazy as you about it." She steps closer when Tori smiles and looks down, tilting her head and smiling when she sees the light blush on her cheeks. "I really appreciate your craziness though."

Tori looks back up and the huge smile she was sporting earlier quickly returns. Slowly wrapping her arms around Jade's neck, Tori first nuzzles Jade's nose with hers before their lips mold together, Tori's smile not vanishing.

"Robbie! Why are you so mean to me?"

Jade's groan vibrates against Tori's lips and they pull apart, Jade hiding her face in Tori's neck. "Let's just pretend we don't hear them."

It has been going for almost two weeks now, these frequent fights between Robbie and Cat. When they began dating 2 months ago no one would have thought they would become one of those couples who would fight constantly about the most stupid topics. They fought about everything and anything, barely able to last one day without at least on little argument. It surprised everyone that they fought so much and when they weren't too occupied with arguing about silly things, they were _sickly_ sweet with each other. At least for Jade's standards.

"I'm not mean to you, Cat! It was meant as a compliment!"

Cat stops abruptly, and Robbie nearly runs into her, when she sees Jade and Tori hugging each other in front of Jade's locker. She ignores Robbie's calls of her name and and quickly skips over to her two best friends. "Hey, you guys! We have a problem."

"No, no, no," Jade mumbles against Tori's neck and keeps a tight grip on her when she wants to pull away, "They'll go again. We just don't acknowledge them."

Tori laughs and manages to get out of Jade's firm hold, turning towards Cat and Robbie. Jade lets out an annoyed breath and leans against the lockers while Tori shoots the fighting couple in front of them a friendly smile. "What's up?"

Cat and Robbie begin talking at the same time and Tori can't understand a single sentence. She glances at Jade, who mutters a quick "Oh my God", and then turns back to Cat and Robbie. Tori takes a step forward and holds her hands up. "Okay, okay, okay. Slow down," Both of them stop talking and Tori sighs. "Now, one at a time, okay? What's wrong this time?"

Tori watches as Robbie opens his mouth but she quickly turns to Cat when she starts to speak. "Robbie thinks I'm ugly!"

Tori's eyebrows shoot up, her eyes flicking over to a shocked Robbie staring at Cat. "No, I don't!" He turns to Tori and shakes his head. "I don't! We were at her house yesterday and her mom showed me pictures of Cat when she was younger and there was one where she still had brunette hair. I said that she looked really pretty with brunette hair and then _she_ started fighting with me because she thinks I don't find her pretty with red hair!" His voice got higher with every word he said and at the end his voice hitches slightly.

"That's because you _don't _think I'm pretty!"

"Yes, I do!"

They argue back and forth and Tori turns back to Jade. "I told you we should have ignored them," she says smugly before swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking past Tori. "Hey," Tori grabs Jade's arm to pull her back to her, "Where are you going? You can't just leave me alone with them!"

Jade raises her eyebrows and pulls her arm out of Tori's grasp. "Uh, yes I can." She smirks and winks at Tori. "Have fun, sunshine!"

Tori watches her go with a pout on her lips before she reluctantly turns back to Robbie and Cat, the couple still bickering back and forth.

/-.-/

It took a while until Tori was able to calm Cat and Robbie down but it didn't take long for another fight about the same topic to break loose. And of course they pulled Tori into it as well, keeping her away from Jade most of the day. So understandably, Tori is more than happy when she hears the last bell of the day ring.

She quickly jumps up from her seat, carelessly stuffing her things into her bag before she dashes out of the door to go to her locker. Shooting a quick glance at Jade's locker to see that her girlfriend is nowhere to be seen, Tori smiles and rips open her locker, almost violently throwing her books into it.

"Whoa, what did those books ever do to you?"

Tori's head whips around, a smile instantly brightening up her face. "Jade! Come on, hurry! We have to go!"

Jade frowns and watches Tori quickly throw her locker shut, the bang of the metal echoing through the hall. She smirks amusedly and reaches for Tori's wrist. "Hey, what's up with you? I didn't know we were in such a hurry. Do we have to be somewhere?"

The smile on Tori's face drops, her head thrown back as she releases a light groan. "I just want to go and spend the day with you," her lips form a pout, letting Jade pull her close. "Robbie and Cat were keeping me away from you the entire day." Tori gently pecks Jade's lips, Jade's arms encircling Tori's waist. "It really isn't fair," Tori mumbles against Jade's lips, "It's our anniversary. I missed you."

"Oh, you're so whiny," Jade teases and pulls away, "Come on, let's go. We have to _celebrate_." Jade smirks suggestively and slowly pulls a laughing Tori out into the parking lot.

/-.-/

"Jade, please!"

"No!"

"But he's so sad!"

Tori's hand reaches out for her girlfriend but Jade quickly moves away and crosses her arms. Their 'celebration' had been abruptly interrupted when Tori got a phone call from a distraught Robbie who told her that he needed someone to talk to. He was so depressed on the phone that Tori couldn't help but feel bad for him and told him that he could join her and Jade on their date. But Jade doesn't want to have any of it.

"No! It's our anniversary, I want to spend it with you _alone_, not together with Robbie!"

"He was almost _crying_, Jade! He's so scared that Cat will break up with him and he just doesn't want to be alone."

"Yeah, well maybe that would be for the best!"

Tori gasps, her eyes widening. "How can you say that, Jade?"

"What do you mean, 'how can I say that'? They're constantly fighting! It's just a matter of time before they break up, Tori! Better do it sooner than later. They're just not working together!"

"_We_ work and we are fighting a lot, too!"

Jade scoffs. "But we are smart enough to work things out. And we're not fighting about stupid things!"

"This _right now_ is a stupid thing!"

"Why?" Jade's brows crease in disbelief and she takes a step closer to Tori. "Because I want to be alone with you on our anniversary? That's the most normal thing in the world!"

A tired sigh escapes Tori's lips. Of course she had wanted to spend the day alone with Jade too, especially after dealing with Cat and Robbie the entire day, but… she feels so bad for Robbie. He doesn't deserve to feel like this and if not being alone would cheer him up… how could Tori say no to that?

"Listen, even if I would agree to spending our time with Robbie," Jade says in a much calmer voice and uncrosses her arms to place her hands on Tori's upper arms, "We have a dinner reservation. We have _plans_, okay? I'm sure Robbie understands that."

"I know…" Jade smiles lightly and thinks that she won Tori over, but then brown eyes look into hers pleadingly. "But he's _so_ sad."

The smile on Jade's face gets replaced with a frown, her hands fall from Tori's arms and her teeth bite together tightly. "Okay," she says eventually, "Go cheer Robbie up." Tori smiles brightly but Jade's frown stays firmly in place. "But without me."

Tori's smile drops and she shakes her head. "No! No, Jade, come on. We-"

"Go."

Jade turns away, her arms crossed over her chest. "Jade-"

"I said go!"

Tori hesitates, her fingers playing with each other as she watches Jade sit down on her bed. She doesn't acknowledge her anymore and Tori knows she's mad, more than mad probably, and Tori doesn't even blame her. But she can't help but worry about Robbie and with one last lingering look at Jade, Tori leaves.

/-.-/

7.15.

Jade angrily cuts another flower in half. She should be sitting in a fancy restaurant right now, together with her girlfriend celebrating their anniversary, but no, Tori prefers to babysit Robbie and leave Jade all by herself. She _hates_ Tori's urge to make everyone happy, she absolutely _hates_ it. She'll never be able to make everyone happy but she just doesn't get that. Just right now, she's making her _own girlfriend_ totally miserable.

"I should have stuck to hating her," Jade mumbles, her scissors snapping another flower, "That would have been way easier."

"You never hated me."

Jade freezes, her scissors stopping in mid-cut, when she hears Tori's voice behind her. She turns her head a little to see Tori crossing over her backyard, until she's hovering right over Jade. Tori smiles and crouches down to sit down across from Jade on the grass. Jade raises her eyebrows but quickly turns her attention back to the scissors in her hand. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with Robbie."

"Robbie can handle himself," she answers softly and flicks her eyes from Jade's face, to her scissors, and back again, "Besides, I want to celebrate today. With you. Not with Robbie."

Jade lets out a humorless laugh but doesn't look up. "Oh really? You figured that out so soon?"

"I'm _so_ sorry." Jade doesn't show any reaction, continuing to cut flowers with her scissors. Tori sighs and reaches for Jade's hands, stopping her movements. "Jade. I really am sorry. I know I screwed up but… I want to make it up to you."

"Well, too bad. It's too late to go to the restaurant now."

A smile creeps up onto the brunette's face, her hands squeezing Jade's. "That's alright. I have a backup plan."

/-.-/

"So, Vega…" Jade turns the engine off and leans back in her seat. "Care to tell me why I had to drive us here?"

Tori smiles but Jade's face is still annoyed as she turns her head to look at her. "Just wait one second here in the car. Please. I promise it's going to be worth it."

She doesn't leave her any chance to say anything and quickly scrambles out of the car, taking the small box she brought –Jade still doesn't know what it contains – with her. Jade watches Tori almost running up the little hill until she disappears from her sight. She sighs, turns her head back to the front and closes her eyes, waiting for Tori to come back. After about five minutes, Jade's eyes snap open and her head turns towards the open passenger side door, Tori grinning as she peeks her head in. "You can come out now."

Jade rolls her eyes, a loud sigh getting past her lips, and she slowly opens her door and gets out. After making sure to lock the car, Jade drags herself over to where Tori is standing with incredible slowness, shooting an annoyed look at her girlfriend. "Come on," Tori says and takes her hand, "You'll like it. Please don't be mad anymore."

Tori hears her mutter something under her breath but she chooses to ignore it, instead, she proceeds to pull Jade after her. "You know, I won't just forget that you ditched me for Robbie just because you have…"

Jade trails off and her feet stop moving when she sees the scene in front of her. A blanket is laid out on the ground with a perfect view on the setting sun, various bowls with different sorts of fruits placed on it and probably two dozens of colorful candles splattered around. Jade frowns, her mouth opening but quickly snapping shut again when she doesn't know what to say. She feels a pull on her hand and lets Tori pull her closer to the blanket.

"I know this doesn't compare to a restaurant. And I know that you're not really into all this cheesy stuff but," she turns fully towards Jade and smiles at her, lifting one shoulder in a shrug, "I hope you like it nevertheless."

Jade still doesn't say anything and continues to stare at Tori. Tori bites her lip, Jade's silence really starting to make her nervous, and sits down on the blanket, pulling Jade down with her. "Look! I've got… strawberries and grapes and… even mangos! So…" Tori's hesitant eyes slowly find Jade. "What do you think?"

Jade blinks before looking around, settling her eyes on the candles surrounding them. "The candles are pretty cool." Tori raises her eyebrows, having expected a little bit more. She presses her lips together and nods slowly, also looking at the bright lit candles.

"Um… yeah. But… the candles aren't enough to make you forgive me… are they?"

Tori's sad voice reaches her ears, but Jade still doesn't look at her and instead turns her attention to the bowl of strawberries. "No." Jade turns to Tori and watches her nod slowly and look down to her lap. "But," she waits for Tori to look up again and shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, "The strawberries might be."

The huge grin that appears on Tori's face forces a little smile out of Jade too and she rolls her eyes and leans over, firmly pressing a kiss against Tori's lips. She wants to pull away but Tori's hands cup Jade's face and pull her in for another kiss. "I love you," Tori says quietly, the smile on her face permanent.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what about those strawberries?"


	2. Find A Way

_A/N: Song is 'Find A Way' by Safetysuit._

* * *

_**Find A Way**_

_Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush_

_We're not done, are we?_

'_Cause I don't need to change this_

_Atmosphere we made if_

_You can stay one more hour_

_Can you stay one more hour?_

_You know I'm gonna find a way_

_To let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find a time_

_To catch your hand and make you stay_

Jade sighs as her hands slowly work to tie her boots up. She can almost feel those dark brown eyes burning holes into her back and she absolutely hates it. She doesn't want her looking at her, she doesn't want her to touch her, she doesn't want her to make her feel so good. It's not right, she has Beck, and Tori… Tori shouldn't be so important to her. But she is and she starts to feel more and more for the girl, and less and less for the boy she should love with all of her heart.

Soft hands slither along her body, engulfing her in so much warmth that Jade can't help but lean back and soak everything in that is Tori. She closes her eyes when a chin comes to rest on her shoulder and everything she feels is Tori's skin, everything she hears Tori's soft breathing in her ear and _Tori _is just everything Jade wants right now. But it's not that easy, she reminds herself, and slowly untangles herself from Tori's grasp, standing up from the bed and smoothing out her clothes.

"Don't go. Please."

Tori's quiet voice bounces off the walls and Jade slowly turns around, only to find the reason her heart always beats so fast looking at her with her big brown eyes. Jade shakes her head and watches as the disappointment and sadness in the tan girl's face only grows. "I have to. You know I have to."

She turns away again, grabbing her leather jacket from the floor to put it on, but when her hands fall from pulling her hair out of the collar, Jade finds Tori's hand softly clasping one of her own. "Please. Just one more hour," she nods quickly and Jade has a hard time not to crawl right back to her, and when Tori speaks again, her voice almost pleading, Jade knows she's a goner.

"Can you stay one more hour?"

And without taking her eyes off of the girl who makes her completely crazy, Jade shrugs off her jacket and crawls back into bed with her.

_Hold on, I'll be here when it's _

_All done, you know_

'_Cause what's the point in chasing_

_If I can't enjoy your face and_

_We can't be wrong tonight_

_Can we be wrong tonight?_

_You know I'm gonna find a way_

_To let you have your way with me_

_You know I'm gonna find a time _

_To catch your hand and make you stay_

_I don't care what clothes you wear_

_It's time to love and I don't care_

_You know I'm gonna find a way_

_To let you have your way with me_

"Jade, please,_ please _break up with him, just _please _do it!"

Tori watches her sigh and shake her head, her heart falling even more. "I can't do that, Tori."

Tori gets up from the couch, walking over to where Jade is standing. "Why can't you? I know you want to, Jade. So just do it. Everything could be so easy."

She runs a hand through her hair, her mouth pushing out an aggravated breath. Jade hates this, she hates Tori for bringing Beck up when it's supposed to be just the two of them. "I just can't, okay?"

"What are you so _scared_ of, Jade?" Tori slowly lifts her hands and manages to uncross Jade's arms. Her eyes find hers and Tori takes both of Jade's hands, holding them together up to her chest. "I'm going to be there when it's over. You're not gonna be alone." Blue eyes cast downwards but Tori squeezes Jade's hands and then bends her knees a little to catch Jade's eyes. The pale girl reluctantly looks back up and Tori shoots her a comforting smile. "We can be together. Without all the hiding. Don't you want that?"

"Yes… No. I mean… yes I do." She sighs harshly and tries to rip her hands out of Tori's but Tori only tightens her hold. With one quick pull from the brunette Jade falls forward, her and Tori's noses slightly brushing together.

"This is wrong," Jade almost groans, her eyes dropping down to Tori's lips, "It's wrong, we can't keep doing this."

"I know," Tori breathes and moves even closer, Jade's lips working like a magnet on her, "But can we be wrong tonight? Just tonight, just one last tim-"

A pair of soft lips quickly cut her off, but as soon as clothes are shed and feelings are shared, both of them know that tonight wouldn't be the last time they would end up like this.

_And if I was running you'd be the one_

_Who I would be running to_

_And if I was crying you would be lining_

_The cloud that would pull me through_

_And if I was scared then I would be glad_

_To tell you and walk away_

_But I am not lying, I am just trying_

_To find my way in to you_

Her hand barely pushes down the handle when the door forcefully flies open, causing Tori to jump back. Jade storms in, pushing past the shocked brunette without acknowledging her in the slightest. Tori wants to ask her what the hell she's doing, why she almost knocked her over with the door but when she notices Jade's heavy breathing and her hands, that are restlessly fiddling with her keys, she stops herself and silently closes the door. Her feet take hesitant steps towards the obviously upset girl and only now Tori can see streaks of dried tears on Jade's face.

"Jade, what's-"

"I broke up with Beck."

The words rush out of Jade's mouth at such a fast speed that Tori almost misses them. She swears she heard her say that she broke up with Beck but that couldn't be it, she must have misheard. It would be too good to be true, Jade would never…

But the way Jade looks at her, the way she's standing in front of her, so vulnerable and distraught, Tori just _knows_ she heard her right. The smile finds its way onto her face before Tori can stop it and she knows it's probably really inappropriate, seeing as Jade obviously doesn't feel well, but she just can't help herself.

"Jade, that's… that's great! I mean… n-not for Beck but," Tori frowns but pushes all thoughts of Beck to the side for the moment and walks over to Jade, her smile returning, "But for us. Jade, you… you don't even know how happy I am."

"He's so mad at me," her voice is breathy and shakes slightly, her eyes looking down at the keys in her hands, "But I couldn't do it anymore. I don't love him anymore, I really had to do it."

Tori's hands reach out, stopping Jade's nervous fiddling and prying the keys out of her fingers. Stormy eyes look up to stare into comforting brown ones and if Jade had any doubts before, _now_ she definitely knows she did the right thing.

"I love you."

Tori's heart swells with love, with happiness when she hears the words tumble out of Jade's mouth so effortlessly and it just sounds so… right. She smiles and raises a hand to brush wild strands of black out of Jade's face.

"I love you too. We'll find a way. I promise."

_You know I'm gonna find a way_

_To let you have your way with me_


	3. Snow White

_**Snow White**_

Colorful balloons and various banners are strewn all over the Asphalt Café and Jade scowls when she realizes she drank up all her coffee.

"Come on, baby! This will be so much fun!"

Jade tries her hardest to ignore Tori's cheerful voice and keeps walking, but her girlfriend makes sure to follow her wherever she goes. When she abruptly stops at a garbage can, Jade turns around to glare at Tori who walked right into her, almost causing Jade to fall over. The brunette steps back and gives her a sheepish grin, watching on as Jade turns around to throw her empty cup away. "I don't see any fun in participating in a stupid… whatever this is supposed to be."

"It's to encourage kids to be more open to the arts! It's a great-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jade only listens with one ear to Tori babbling on, her attention being drawn to a little girl across from her. "Hey, why is that kid staring at me like that?"

Tori stops talking and frowns, looking over her shoulder to see the girl Jade was talking about. She has a teddy bear tightly clutched in the crook of her elbow, her teeth biting down on her thumbnail and her eyes are indeed fixed on Jade. Tori smiles slightly and turns back to Jade, who looks back at the little girl with a wary expression. "I'm sure she doesn't want to kill you, so just relax."

Jade reluctantly tears her eyes away from the girl and makes a face at Tori. "Very funny."

Tori chuckles and reaches into her bag, pulling out an apple. "Here," she says and hands the apple to her girlfriend, "Eat that. You're so cranky when you don't eat breakfast."

"Well, sorry for wanting to eat something before I spend my day roasting in the blazing sun." Jade looks down at the apple, turning it around in her hand. "And besides, if you wouldn't have taken so long, we wouldn't have been late and I would still have had time to eat."

"I'm sorry, baby." Tori sends her an apologetic smile to which Jade merely shrugs.

Jade suddenly feels a tug at her skirt and looks down at the same little girl with dark brown hair, which was already staring at her from a distance, peering up at her. "_What?_"

The obvious venom in her voice seems to fly over the little girl's head, her hand still tightly holding onto the material of Jade's skirt. "May I ask you a question?"

"No."

She earns herself a poke in the ribs and turns to Tori, who only glares at her. Her eyes soften however when they turn towards the little girl clutching Jade's skirt. Tori's lips form a friendly smile and she bends down a little to make eye contact with the girl. "Hey sweetie, what's your name?"

"Sophie."

"Hey Sophie, I'm Tori! And this is Jade," she glances up at Jade with raised eyebrows, "And _of course_ you can ask her a question."

Sophie smiles a toothy grin and Tori returns to an upright position, shooting Jade a warning look. The black haired girl just rolls her eyes, before giving Sophie a fake smile. "Ask your question."

"Are you Snow White?"

Jade's eyebrows crease, her ears faintly taking in the soft laugh from Tori and she blinks a couple of times, her eyes staying fixed on Sophie. "What?"

The girl lets go of Jade's skirt and hugs her brown teddy bear close to her chest while rocking back and forth on her feet. "You look like Snow White. You have pretty eyes and black hair and really white skin. And you have an apple in your hand! So I was wonderin' if you were Snow White."

Her eyes narrowed, arms crossed and gaze still firmly planted on Sophie, Jade has to take a couple of seconds to comprehend just what she was saying. But then her face relaxes and a smirk starts to creep up on her face. "Well, sorry, I'm not Snow White." Without taking her eyes off of the little girl, Jade bends down to talk to her at eye level. Sophie slightly bites her lip, innocently blinking her eyes at Jade. "But I'm the bad witch who poisoned her." Sophie's eyes widen noticeably and watch as Jade holds up the red apple. "So do you want to take a bite?"

The girl releases a small gasp and shakes her head frantically, clutching her teddy bear tighter in her arms.

"Jade!"

Tori quickly crouches down next to Jade, lightly jabbing Jade's arm with her elbow. "Don't listen to her, Sophie. She's not a witch. Just a big, bad meanie." Tori glares at her girlfriend but Jade only smirks, standing up again. Tori sighs, shaking her head and closing her eyes for a brief moment, before shooting the scared girl in front of her a comforting smile. "Don't be scared. Just don't listen to her, okay?"

Sophie nods slowly, her eyes briefly flicking behind Tori to look at Jade, who's now focused on her nails. "Hey, do you see that girl over there? The one with the red hair?" Tori points to Cat standing just a few feet away from them, animatedly talking to Andre. Sophie nods her head so Tori continues. "She looks like Ariel, don't you think?"

A small smile appears on the little girl's face when she slightly nods her head. "Why don't you go over there and say hello? I can definitely promise you that she's way nicer than Snow White here."

"Okay. You're very nice, Tori."

"Thank you! So are you."

Tori watches her go before getting up again, the smile on her face immediately fading when her eyes land on Jade. "You really had to scare her, didn't you?"

Jade looks up from her nails, a frown on her face but when she sees Tori's annoyed expression, she can't help but smirk. "_You _told her to ask me. It's technically your fault, you know."

"I told her to ask you because I thought you would be able to be nice for one second."

"Well, you thought wrong," Jade says and slowly saunters over to Tori, lifting her hand to show Tori the apple. "Here, taste it. I promise it's not poisoned."

Jade's eyes twinkle dangerously, her smirk still in place and the apple hovering in between her and Tori. The brunette just rolls her eyes and snatches the apple out of Jade's hand, running her hand over the smooth surface of the red fruit. "You know," Tori starts, flicking her eyes up from the apple to look at Jade, "You _do_ kinda look like Snow white."

Jade raises an eyebrow, slowly taking the apple out of Tori's hand again. "Oh? Well maybe you should kiss me then. I could be poisoned."

"Can't do that. I'm not a prince."

"Oh, right. Sorry. You're one of the dwarfs."

Tori's mouth falls open and her throat releases a small laugh. "I am definitely not one of the dwarfs!"

"So then _you're_ the evil witch?"

Tori smiles and looks down, shaking her head. When she looks up again, a smirk similar to Jade's appears on her lips, her head tilting as she intently looks at her girlfriend. "You should be really careful, Snow White," Tori backs away slowly, keeping her eyes fixed on Jade, "I might just have to put a spell on you."

Tori's smirk turns into a wide smile and she sends Jade a wink before turning around, biting her lip when she hears Jade calling after her.

"Looking forward to it!"


	4. Pet Names

_**Pet Names**_

"But _why_?"

"I just don't like pet names! They're stupid."

"No, they're not! They just show that you love me and that we're comfortable with each other."

Jade's eyes narrow. "What, just because I call you something weird like '_Honeybear_' you can feel my love for you? Well, that's just stupid."

"Jade!"

"What? I didn't say _you_ were stupid. Although…" She trails off, her lips forming a slow smirk which causes Tori to pout.

"You don't even allow me to call you _anything_ other than Jade."

Jade's mouth releases an incredulous laugh. "You call me 'baby' all the time and I don't have anything against it!"

"Well… Yeah, but… but…"

A studded eyebrows raises when Tori can't seem to bring anything else out. "But what? 'Baby' isn't a pet name?"

Tori's mouth opens and closes but when she can't think of anything to retort, she groans, resulting in Jade smirking again. "Ugh, yes it is! But you know, if you don't have anything against 'baby' why don't you use it on me?"

"Wow, I actually can't believe we have this conversation right now," Jade silently mumbles, ignoring the eye roll she gets from her girlfriend. She sighs and steadily fixes her eyes on Tori, raising her eyebrows. "Okay. I don't use it because… because…" Tori listens carefully, waiting for an explanation, but Jade stays quiet, only blinking a couple of times when nothing reasonable comes to her mind. Eventually, she rolls her eyes and pushes out an annoyed breath. "I don't know! I just like calling you Tori! I like your name. And I _do _call you Vega from time to time."

"_Vega_ doesn't count. It's my last name. Besides, you only call me that when you're mad or you tease me."

Tori looks down then and laces her fingers together. It really is laughable that the use of stupid pet names is such a big deal for her. Jade rolls her eyes and sighs, getting onto all fours and crawling over to Tori, who flicks her eyes up at Jade's movements. She smiles when she feels Jade's lips against her neck, warm air tickling her skin when Jade breathes out.

"God, you're driving me insane, you know that?"

Tori turns her head to the side, being greeted by a pair of blue-greenish eyes peering up at her. "I know. You love me though, right?"

Jade's eyes close and a smile forms on her lips. "A little bit."

The brunette's smile widens and she leans her head on top of Jade's. "I love you, Jadey."

"No, no, no. It's Jade."

"But… Cat calls you 'Jadey' sometimes."

"Only because it's not getting into her thick skull that I hate that name. It sounds so… whiny."

Tori sighs overdramatically and lets herself fall backwards on Jade's bed, loosely wrapping her arms around her girlfriend to make sure she follows her. "You're hopeless."

Jade only smirks, her fingers ghosting over Tori's jawline.

"Don't I know it, sunshine. Don't I know it."


	5. Still Here

_**Still Here**_

"I told you I didn't want to come."

"I know."

"This is pure torture for me, Tori. And not the good kind."

"I know."

"They're all going to stare at me."

"I know."

Jade stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the brunette, shooting her one of her famous glares. "Can you say _anything_ other than 'I know'? It's annoying."

"I know," Tori said with a wide grin, the intense glare from Jade immediately faltering. She sighed and looked down at her foot, which was starting to dig a hole into the with pebbles strewn pathway. "I don't want to be here, Tori," she stated quietly and shakily exhaled. Her eyes slowly trailed up Tori's body, completely clad in black today, which sure was a rare sight. Jade loved whenever Tori wore black. Mostly because the clothes she would be wearing would be Jade's and she just _loved_ to see Tori in them. But the black dress wasn't Jade's and all the dark colors on the normally so colorful dressed brunette made her stomach turn.

Jade's eyes settled onto sparkling brown ones and she's not even ashamed in the slightest when her voice began to shake. "Please, let's get away from here? We'll go back to my house. Or yours. Whatever you want. Just come with me."

Tori smiled sadly, wishing that she could do just that, but she knew it wasn't possible. Jade had to be here today and so did Tori. She shook her head slowly, the smile still on her face, and Jade felt her heart breaking into a million pieces – _again_. "You know I can't do that, baby."

"I know."

At those two words Tori smiled brightly and stepped closer. "See? Now you did it. I rub off on you." Jade just smiled slightly and shook her head, causing a strand of hair to fall into her eye. Tori lifted a hand, her movement stopping midair though when she realized that she couldn't touch her. Her hand fell to her side, her brown eyes slightly shimmering with tears. "We should probably go now. They're all waiting for you."

Jade only nodded, hesitantly beginning to walk again. The girls walked side by side in complete silence as Jade's throat burned from swallowing her tears and Tori didn't want to upset her any more. She couldn't cry. At least not yet.

Sympathy filled eyes all turned to them when they finally arrived. Jade swallowed hardly, trying her best not to meet anyone's gazes. "I'm here, Jade. I'm not leaving you," Tori whispered into her ear as the black haired girl took her place between Trina and Andre. Tori took a place behind Jade, her brows slightly furrowed and eyes staring ahead. When the older Vega sniffled next to her, Jade reluctantly lifted her eyes to see Trina dabbing at her face with a white tissue. Her head turned towards Jade, her brown eyes flooded with tears. They looked at each other for a moment, their eyes trying to deliver comfort to each other despite their major differences, before both girls turn away to look straight ahead. The priest began talking and Jade slightly turned her head to glance behind her, making sure that Tori was still there. Tori's eyes moved from the priest to Jade, a smile forming on her lips.

Jade didn't really listen to anything the priest had said and now, as the casket was being lowered into the ground, the tears she tried to suppress freely flowed down her cheeks and a loud sob rippled through her throat. She felt Andre's arm wrap around her waist and Tori stepped closer to her too, telling her that everything's fine and that she loves her. Jade watched through blurry eyes as Beck, Cat and Robbie all stepped forward. She watched as Cat nearly broke down and Beck and Robbie tried everything possible to keep from crying. They didn't succeed. There were so many people and Jade watched all of them say their goodbyes.

And then it was her turn.

Andre's arm slowly retracted from her waist, which maybe wasn't such a good idea. Jade's legs felt like they would give up at any second, her vision clouded from all these tears in her eyes. She slowly crouched down in front of the big hole, not caring in the slightest if her clothes would get dirty or not.

"I love you, Tori," she whispered and let a red rose fall onto the casket. Jade was sure she felt Tori's warm breath against her skin as Tori said into her ear,

"I know."


	6. Stay

_**Stay**_

"Why am I even trying, Jade? You don't even want this, do you? You don't want us to be friends!"

Tori can feel Jade's eyes piercing through her skin, cutting it open in anger. "What, just because I'm voicing my opinion makes me not wanting our friendship?" Jade takes a step back and scoffs. "It seems as if _you _don't want this! Which seems odd, given the fact that you would have been willing to fight someone to_ death_ just so that I would want to be friends with you!"

Tori's eyes narrow. "So you try to turn this on me?" She lets out an unbelieving laugh and looks away from Jade for a short moment, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, you're right. I would have done _a lot_ to be your friend but honestly, now I don't even know why I wanted that in the first place."

"Oh, yeah right. Try to tell yourself that, Tori! Try to convince yourself, but we both know that you're going to thank me for this in the future."

"For what? For ruining my chances with Mark? I really liked him but then _you _had to ruin everything by making your stupid comments and pouring your soda all over his lap!"

"Well, he should be thankful that it wasn't coffee. _That _could have caused some serious burns down there," she smirks but Tori only rolls her eyes and turns to look away from her. "And seriously? You _liked_ him? You knew him for what, one and a half hours? _I _could tell he's a douche in the first few seconds, and you seriously want to tell me that you _liked _him?"

"Well," Tori hesitates, her brows furrowing. She hadn't actually liked him that much and she probably wouldn't have wanted to keep the conversation with him up for very much longer, but he was by far not as bad as Jade made him out to be. The smirk has found its way back onto Jade's face and Tori lightly glares at her.

"That's not really the point! It doesn't matter if I liked him or not. Fact is, _you_ completely overreacted!" Jade rolls her eyes and lets out an exaggerated loud sigh but Tori wouldn't stop just because little Miss 'I'm butting into other people's businesses' gets annoyed with her. "I can't believe you anymore! I'm not your property, you know? You can't just keep destroying everything for me. That's not how friendship works!"

"Wow, okay. Thanks for telling me that, Tori," Jade pushes out an annoyed breath and rolls her eyes again, "I know how friendship works, thank you very much."

"Do you?" Tori stares at her but Jade stays quiet, her jaw tightly locked. "Then tell me why you act like this all the time. Why you almost get… get _jealous_ whenever some boy talks to me. You keep scaring everyone away from me. It's not fair! Why? Why do you _do_ that?"

"Okay, do you really need me to say it?"

"Say what?"

"That I'm in love with you, you stupid moron!"

Time stands still as Jade's words echo around the room, even long after they left her mouth. They're staring at each other, Tori not believing what she just heard and Jade's chest heaving up and down with the intensity of breaths she takes in. It's so quiet, such a strong contrast to the loudness from just a few minutes ago, with both – Jade's and Tori's – voices loudly bouncing off the walls of the Vega living room.

"Uh…"

It's the only thing that comes out of Tori's mouth, her brain being void of any words and having seemingly forgotten how to form proper sentences. The only thing swirling around in her head is Jade's confession, Jade's eyes looking at her, everything is Jade, Jade, Jade.

Jade's face eases when she briefly closes her eyes and releases a small sigh but even when the dark haired girl doesn't have her eyes fixed on her, Tori can't bring herself to get anything intelligent out. Jade's eyes flutter open again, the blue of her orbs seeming to be even brighter than before. She runs her tongue over her lips and shakes her head.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Her arms cross over her chest, her head turning away to fix her eyes on anything else but the shocked brunette across from her. Tori blinks, opening her mouth and shaking her head as she finally lets Jade's words sink in.

"No," she says softly and Jade's head turns again, embarrassed eyes flicking up to look at Tori, "I mean, you… You're in love with me."

It isn't a question. Jade can't detect just the slightest bit of surprise or shock in her voice. There was just… understanding. Now she knows why she scared Mark and everyone else away. Now she knows why Jade acts like a… jealous girlfriend. Jade's eyes move down to look at a spot by Tori's feet when the gaze of the Latina begins to make her uncomfortable and suddenly, with Jade standing by the door and Tori by the sofa, Jade thinks they stand _way_ too close to each other.

"This was a bad idea, Tori. I shouldn't have come." She risks one look at Tori, who still stares at her as if she was some kind of fancy painting, her head slightly tilted and her brown eyes sparkling in wonderment. Jade swallows and swiftly turns around. "I'm going home now."

"No!"

Jade's heart makes a flip in her chest and her eyes flick down to the tan hand enclosing her wrist, keeping her from pushing down the door handle. She watches with held breath as Tori's hand slowly moves her hand away from the handle but doesn't let go. Jade is sure her pulse is puckering wildly against Tori's fingers and this is just not okay, it's not okay that she makes her feel like this. Hesitant eyes lift from Tori's hand and Jade finds herself being completely consumed by Tori, her skin touching hers and her eyes pleading with her not to go.

"Stay."


	7. Different

_**Different**_

It's not at all like she imagined.

She rants on and on about her father, about her stepmother and their latest fight and Tori listens. She actually listens to her with raw attention and it's just not what Jade is used to. She expected her to hold a finger up to her lips to make her shut up before she kisses her, just like Beck always used to do. But that didn't happen. Tori listens until Jade just eventually trails off and then, then Tori does something that's finally familiar to her. She gets up and kisses her. Finally, that's what she's used to. But when they break apart, she doesn't change the topic or leads her up to her room to give her an oulet for her anger. Instead she talks to her about it, tries to understand her problem and wants to find a way to make it better for her.

This is not what Jade imagined.

Her mouth spits out an insult before she can stop it. She didn't really mean to but the combination of Robbie and Rex just annoys her to no end, she just _has _to say something. Jade knows what comes next. She waits a moment before she finally feels Tori's hand on her thigh but no words reach Jade's ears. Confused, she turns towards her girlfriend but instead of seeing her annoyed or angry, she sees her with raised eyebrows, shooting her a disapproving look. With furrowed eyebrows Jade waits, but there's nothing but a light squeeze of Tori's hand on her leg and those eyes that urge her to be a little bit nicer. There isn't a time out, she's not getting sent to a corner and Tori doesn't apologize for her. There's nothing, just that look and that squeeze.

Definitely not what she imagined.

Jealousy was such a big part of her relationship with Beck. It's not different with Tori now either. Her hand is almost denting the metal of the door of her locker as her eyes are fixed on the blonde guy openly flirting with _her _girlfriend. He has no right and Jade won't accept that, even if Tori seems highly uninterested. With a loud bang, her locker slams shut and her boots make a steady thumping noise every time they hit the floor as she stalks over to Tori's locker. The attention of the guy immediately moves to Jade when she loudly clears her throat and Tori smiles lightly – she actually _smiles_ – when Jade begins to put him in his place. He disappears down the hallway after sending Jade a glare and Jade turns to Tori with a tight frown on her face. Tori isn't annoyed. She isn't mad. She's not trying to fuel Jade's jealousy. She just smiles and rolls her eyes before kissing Jade and assuring her that she loves her. That's it.

Not what Jade imagined.

Jade never thought her relationship with Tori would differ so much from her relationship with Beck. The understanding of her jealousy and anger issues Tori gives her, while Beck always used to get annoyed at her for it and eventually, would make them even worse. Or those tender smiles Jade would receive from her. Beck never smiled at her like that. It really isn't what she imagined it would be like.

No. Actually, it is so much better than she could have _ever_ imagined.

* * *

_A/N: I don't like this one very much. Figured I post it anyway._


	8. Our Definition Of Fun

_A/N:_ **Please read before reading.**

_So this is actually a scene from a story I'm currently writing but I don't know if I'm ever going to publish it. But since I liked this, I figured I'd post it. It's taking place in an alternate universe and obviously, Jade is a little OOC. But I hope you like it nevertheless._

* * *

"I hate it here."

The unpleasant mix of beer and cigarettes lies heavy in the air, causing Tori to wrinkle her nose. "Yeah," the brunette cautiously says, looking around the little bar they sit in, "It really isn't like I imagined it would be."

"You and your imaginations," the other woman snaps, "What did you expect? This is a normal bar."

"I know, I just…" Tori turns back to her friend, locking her eyes on striking blue ones, and shrugs her shoulders. "I thought this would be… more fun. Everybody seems to like this. Go out and drink, having fun-"

"We're not having fun."

She puffs out a breath, her eyebrows tugging down and her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "I know," she whines but quickly sits up straight and shakes her head. "Something's wrong with us, Jade."

The pale woman makes a dismissive noise, pushes her hair back and reaches for her purse. "No, there's nothing wrong with us." Jade pulls out a tattered twenty dollar bill and waves for the bartender to come over. "We just don't like to party. Or drink until we pass out and hang over the toilet vomiting our heart out. Whoa, big deal."

"You're right," Tori nods, her eyebrows shooting up when she realizes that Jade's paying for their drinks. She quickly reaches for her purse but is stopped by Jade's voice. "Don't worry. I got this."

"Are you sure? I can-"

"I_ got _this, Tor." The look Jade sends her is enough to make her shut up and Tori stays silent as she watches Jade put away the change.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" They exit the bar, the warm summer air immediately hitting their faces and Tori quickly hooks her arm through Jade's as they stroll down the street.

"We could go to one of those awful clubs where heavy techno music ruins your ears, sweaty people grind up on you and try to have sex with you in one of the toilet stalls. How does that sound?"

"Ew. No."

Jade lets out a laugh and shakes her head. "Well then, Miss Vega, let's hear something from you."

"Hm…" Tori raises a finger and taps her chin, narrowing her eyes and looking up into the night sky. Jade watches her with amusement dancing in her eyes, maneuvering Tori so that she wouldn't walk into the light post coming up in front of them. A gasp sounds from Tori and she turns to Jade, giving her her brightest grin. "We could just go home and watch TV."

"Oh you naughty girl, you."

Tori laughs, bumping her hip into Jade's. "Well, since we both obviously are too stupid to be into the _naughty_ stuff," Tori raises her eyebrows while Jade rolls her eyes, "I thought we just do what we do best."

"Being lazy and boring."

"Yup."

**_xxx_**

"I don't know why you like this show so much. It's unrealistic."

Jade plops down onto Tori's sofa, watching her best friend crouch down to look for the desired DVD's. "You like it too, don't deny it." Tori makes a quiet sound of agreement. "And hello? They're the _power of three_, okay? How can you not love them?"

Tori laughs and pulls out the box containing Jade's favorite show. Craning her neck, Tori raises her eyebrows in question. "Which season?"

"I'm in the mood for the first one."

"You know, we _could _watch some episodes from _after _the third season. How does that sound?"

"Uh, it sounds stupid?" Tori playfully rolls her eyes and turns back to the TV, plucking the DVD out of its case and inserting it into the player. "I want to see Shannen Doherty. Seriously Tori."

Jade quickly snatches the remote from the little coffee table and turns on the TV, Tori sitting down next to her. "You know, rumor has it she's a bitch in real life."

Tori leans back on the sofa, places a pillow on her lap and waits for Jade to take in her usual position whenever they watch one of their shows together. Sure enough, Jade swings her legs up, lies on her back and places her head in Tori's lap. "So what if she is? She's a cool and talented bitch."

"Okay, okay," Tori chuckles, waiting for the menu to pop up on screen, "Didn't want to insult your girl crush in any way."

"She's not my girl crush," Jade argues, narrowing her eyes at Tori, "I just like watching her. If I'd ever have a girl crush it would be _you_, of course."

She smirks at the laugh she receives from Tori. "Is that so?"

"Sure is."

"Well, I'm honored and can say the same about you, you wicked witch." She pauses and narrows her eyes at the screen. "Which episode?"

Jade lets out a loud sigh and turns onto her side. "Surprise me." She watches Tori pick an episode and smiles as the menu fades and the episode begins. "That's a good one."

Tori's hand finds its way into Jade's hair, lightly beginning to stroke it. "Of course you say that. You say that about every episode."

"Shh," Jade playfully hisses, "My girl crush is on screen."


	9. Passed Up Chance

_**Passed ****Up Chance**_

A light gust of wind blew around her form.

Tori shivered, her hands rubbing her bare arms while her eyes were fixed on the honking cars beneath her. The streets were surprisingly packed, even at this late hour where the stars were sadly put to shame by the brightness of the city lights. The door that led to the rooftop creaked open, the faint sound of music and laughter and chatter from the people at the party fluttering into her ears, but Tori didn't turn around. Not yet.

"You wanted to see me?"

Her voice brought her heart to do a back flip in her chest, just like it always did. God, how she missed that voice. Tori remembered that teasing tone in it whenever the pale girl made fun of her. She remembered Jade quietly singing into her ear when Tori wasn't able to sleep. She remembered that breathless edge her voice got after passionate lovemaking. And Tori remembered that crack. That crack her voice made when Tori told her that she couldn't do it.

Tori turned around and instantly, her knees grew weak when their eyes met. Jade's question was answered with a nod to which Jade merely sighed loudly. "What do you want from me?"

"I just want to talk," she simply said, hope glimmering in her eyes. Jade laughed, humorless, and with crossed arms, she strode over to the brunette.

"What about?" Tori stayed silent and Jade shook her head, turning to look away. "You shouldn't even be here."

Tori blinked, looking down at her hands. "I know. I know I shouldn't."

"Then why _are_ you here, Tori? You're not exactly one of my favorite persons to have here. I don't think exes are supposed to be at the engagement party of their ex-girlfriends."

"Beck is your ex-boyfriend," Tori softly argued and looked back up at Jade, "He was invited."

Jade's head snapped back to Tori. "Oh. Well sorry, let me rephrase that. I don't think exes who were _ashamed_ of me should be at my engagement party."

The stinging of Jade's accusation was nothing compared to the feeling of knowing that Jade really believed that. "That's… I was never ashamed of you."

A muscle in Jade's jaw twitched, her eyes finding the ground. It was silent, with the exception of the sound of the vivid traffic on the streets beneath them echoing around the city and the dull sound of music playing. After what felt like an eternity, Jade quietly repeated her question from earlier, this time, much softer. "What do you want from me?"

Tori's chest rose as she took in a deep breath. "I want to… apologize," she said and watched Jade frown at the ground, "I want to fix things. And most of all, I want you to know how much I love you."

Jade lifted her eyes from the floor. She didn't say anything, just nodded, which was enough for Tori. "I was never ashamed of you, Jade. Don't… don't believe that. I just… I was… I was a coward." Jade pushed a breath trough her nose, the corner of her lips lifting in a bitter smile. "I didn't know how to handle everything. I couldn't deal with the possibility of people looking at me… _judging _me. I was never as strong as you."

"Yes, of course," Jade said calmly, but silent anger and hurt edged her words, "That right here, is the good, old Tori Vega. Drowning in self pity."

"It's not-" She broke off, her eyes closing for a brief moment as her lungs took in a deep breath. She knew it was pointless to argue with Jade. Opening her eyes again, she took a step closer to her past lover. "I just want you to know how… sorry I am. How much I regret not fighting for you. How much I regret being scared of other people's opinions. I just-"

"Listen," Jade interrupted her, "I don't want to hear all of this. It won't change anything. What do you expect from me? I'm going to get married, you are not going to change that."

It would be a lie if Tori said that she didn't hope for Jade to forgive her. In a perfect world, Jade would call off her wedding and be with her. But it was foolish thinking, Tori knew that. "I know. I just wanted to… I don't know." Silence engulfed them once again as both women looked away from each other, fixing their gaze on anything but each other. Again it was Jade's voice which broke through the quiet air around them.

"Do you realize," she stopped, pressing her lips together as a moment of indecision washed over her. She took a deep breath, her eyes staying glued to the little flowerpot standing a couple of feet away. "If you wouldn't have broken things off… maybe we would still be together. Maybe this would have been _our_ party."

Intense green eyes, shining with a thin layer of tears, shifted to look into brown ones. Tori kept staring at her, her mouth opening to release a gush of air. "You broke my heart," Jade continued, her voice lacking its usual hard tone, "You don't even know how hard it was to finally forget you. But I did manage to, and I won't let you destroy me again."

"I don't want that," Tori croaked, tears starting to form in her eyes, "I just wanted to make sure… that you're okay. That you're happy. And that you know that I didn't want to hurt you."

"I am happy," Jade confirmed with determination to which Tori nodded and shot her a teary smile. Jade's mouth opened before snapping shut again only seconds later, before she closed the remaining distance between herself and the brunette. With lips on lips and body against body, they said their final goodbye, finishing the last chapter of their story. When their lips parted with a soft sound, Jade ran the back of her finger down Tori's cheek, and after shooting her a soft smile, she turned and made her way back to the heavy metal door leading into her new life.

A life without Tori.

* * *

_A/N: Well. Would you look at that. At the moment my brain just doesn't want to produce anything fluffy for Jori. _


	10. Whisper

_**Whisper**_

I hear her whisper words against my skin – _I adore you. You're so beautiful. I love you._ – and I can only imagine how wildly my heart must pucker against her chest with every syllable that leaves her mouth. With our heartbeats in perfect sync and our lips molded together, I feel myself falling more and more for the girl I once claimed to hate.

I want to take away every insult I threw her way, every eye roll, every harm I ever caused her. But I can't and it probably wouldn't even be right, because this is me. I hurt people, no matter how close they are to my heart, no matter how much I feel for them. Tori knows that. And yet, she stays, despite the harsh looks I send her way just because I can, despite the acid that occasionally drips from my tongue and burns her skin. I love her, I do, but that doesn't stop me from hurting her with my words every now and then.

But maybe that's exactly the reason she's with me. She wants to heal me, replace all the black inside of me with her vibrant colors and make me understand that I don't need all these bitter words to protect myself, at least not with her. She's everything that's good in the world and maybe I am everything that's bad. But maybe she'll be able to manage, someday, to crack through my hard shell and make every ounce of hate and bitterness disappear, until all that's left is my love for her. And really, I want her to keep trying that, as long as that means that she will stay with me.

I want her to keep kissing me, every day, just because she feels like it.

I want her keep giving me hugs because it makes me feel like it's just us in this world, like there's nothing that's more important than Tori and I.

But most importantly, I want her to keep whispering in my ear how much I mean to her. And I want her to never change her mind. I want her to be mine and I want to be hers.

Forever.

_Definitely_ forever.

* * *

_A/N: I know this is like ridiculously short but I hope you like it nevertheless._


	11. Unpredictable

_**Unpredictable**_

With a curious glance towards the brunette sitting on her bed, Jade put her pen down and diverted her attention from her homework to her girlfriend. "You can speak Spanish, can't you?"

Tori's eyes flicked up from the math problem she currently tried to solve. "Um… yeah. A little bit." Creasing her eyebrows, she smiled at Jade in confusion. "Why?"

Jade shrugged and looked back down at her paper. "No reason," she said innocently, which only made Tori suspicious. With narrowed eyes, she shoved the book from her lap and tilted her head. "Why are you asking me that?"

"It was a normal question, Vega. No need to get so paranoid about it."

"I'm… not paranoid." Tori pouted but Jade wasn't looking at her. "I mean, I really don't have a reason to," she said nonchalantly, getting up from Jade's bed and striding over to her girlfriend, her hands linked behind her, "We've been together long enough now. I know what to expect when it comes to you." Jade let out a quiet snort and Tori smirked, adding as an afterthought "You know, you've become quite predictable."

"Oh really?" Jade looked up at her words and raised an eyebrow at a grinning Tori. The brunette nodded and Jade slowly proceeded to get up from her desk chair, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend. Flicking her gaze down to Tori's lips, Jade moved closer and closer until they were just millimeters apart. "Well, I think you should know what to expect _now_," Jade whispered seductively and let her lips lightly brush Tori's before moving them over Tori's cheek, letting them ghost the tan skin and only stopping at her ear.

Tori bit her lip, the corners of her mouth still pulled up in a slight grin as she felt Jade's breath against the shell of her ear and her body pressed against her own. "I think I might have an inkling."

But the feeling of hot lips and biting teeth didn't come. Instead, Jade stood perfectly still, not moving the slightest bit. "Jade, wh-"

Tori's eyes widened and her sentence got cut off by a shriek leaving her mouth when Jade's fingers dug into her ribs. "Say hello to the tickle bunny twins," she heard Jade say into her ear, Tori's laughter almost drowning out the voice of her girlfriend. Every attempt of escaping those quick and nimble fingers were all futile and tears started to form in Tori's eyes from laughing so much, her ribs beginning to ache. But Jade showed no mercy, following her everywhere she went, and didn't even stop when Tori fell backwards on Jade's bed, her face flushed red and her mouth releasing a long string of embarrassing sounds.

"Please… stop," Tori managed to wheeze out in between rounds of laughter and gradually, Jade's fingers slowed down until they came to a complete stop. Jade's palms rested flatly against Tori's heaving ribs as she waited for the brunette to catch her breath. Taking in large gulps of air and opening her tear-filled eyes, Tori saw Jade shooting a triumphant smirk down at her. "Didn't expect that, did you?"

Puffing out a deep breath to calm her racing heartbeat, Tori closed her eyes again. "You're so mean," she whined, a tear trickling out of the corner of her eye. She breathed out a light laugh and reopened her eyes. "See? You made me cry."

Jade smirked and rolled her eyes, placing her hands on either side of Tori's head and leaning over her body. "Well, that's your punishment. _No one_ calls me predictable. Not even you." She shook her head at Tori whose chest was still slightly heaving and let out a short laugh. "You're such an idiot, Vega." A whiny sound left Tori's mouth and Jade chuckled, her thumb gently wiping away the tears from Tori's eyes. Tori smiled at the action, her arms lifting up to pull Jade down until their lips met in a brief kiss.

Jade definitely _has_ become predictable, Tori thought as Jade pulled away and a content smile adorned her mouth. The tickle bunny twins however, she mused with a smile on her face, Jade scrambling off of her and lightly slapping her leg, have definitely not.

* * *

_A/N: This was supposed to be something _entirely _different, hence Jade's question if Tori can speak Spanish but it just transformed into... this. I don't know. Anyways, Happy Halloween!_


	12. Forget Me Not

_**Forget Me Not**_

My insides are churning as I step up to the bright white door, a lump forming in my throat. I slowly lift my hand, knuckles rapping against the door three quick times before I push it open.

Chocolate brown eyes lift to meet mine and lips I hadn't kissed in so long drag up into an intoxicating smile. "Hello," she greets me happily, her head tilting to the side. My feet draw closer to the bed all on their own as my eyes drink up the adorable sight in front of me. She had always looked so attractive with her glasses on and now, with her legs tucked underneath her and a book lying in her lap, my heart only grows bigger with the love I felt for her. "Hi," I mumble quietly and take a seat on the edge of her bed, "How are you doing today?"

"Oh, I'm fine! What about you?"

I only nod and swallow harshly before I use my best acting skills to force my mouth into a smile. But as every other day, her eyebrows tug down and I already know exactly which words would leave her mouth next. "You look sad."

"It's just… the rain. It's raining."

"You don't like the rain?"

Instead of answering I shoot her a question of my own, even though I already know the answer she would give me. "Do you like the rain?"

Her face perks up again. "I love it! I love the sound of the rain drops against the window and… and I love going for a walk in the rain. It's so calming, you know?" She frowns again. "But the people here won't let me do that."

My gaze travels over to the open window where I could clearly see the water fall from the sky in thousands of tiny droplets. The smell of rain lies heavy in the air and I feel my heart squeezing in on itself. We used to walk through the rain together. She would cling to my arm wearing a calm smile as the raindrops hit our umbrella. Sometimes her eyes would light up when she spotted a puddle and she would grin in that cheeky fashion that I always loved before running and jumping in, water splashing up and causing her to giggle wildly. She would _demand _for me to join her but I never would, which always made her pout. But the pout always vanished when she slowly came closer to me, pried the umbrella out of my hand and let it tumble to the floor, before she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Are you cold? I can close it if you want."

I bite the inside of my cheek, praying to anyone who will listen that tears would stay away, and turn back to find her staring at me in worry. "No, no. It's fine. I love the rain too."

"Then why are you sad?" I want to tell her so, so badly. I want to hug her and never let go of her again. I want to take her out into the rain and take her far, far away from here. But I can't. She wouldn't understand. So instead, I do what I do every time she asks me that question. I shrug my shoulders and say, "I just really miss my girlfriend."

She tilts her head in that adorable questioning way. "Where is she?"

"She moved away."

"Where did she move to?"

_Into the clouds._ "I don't know. But I'm hoping every day… that she comes back to me."

She smiles at me sympathetically and after a little silence, she reaches out and her hand lays over mine. "I'm sure she will."

I know she won't. 'Because it's you', I want to say.' I love you and you love me too, you just forgot. You forget about me every day. And it's killing me, Tori. It's killing me _every freaking day_. But I always come back for you. Because I love you and maybe one day you will remember that you love me too. I'll never give up on us.' But I don't say any of that. "If you say so," is all that leaves me, everything else staying locked inside, where it was supposed to stay.

"You seem really nice. And you're so pretty. She'd be stupid not to come back." The corner of my mouth twitches into a weak smile, when she suddenly gives my hand a squeeze and lightly tugs at it. "Hey, what's your name, by the way?"

I clear my throat before answering. "I'm Jade."

She suddenly looks confused, blinks at me for a long time as if she remembers, but then she smiles. She smiles and my heart breaks all over again. "That's such a nice name. I'm Tori!"

I smile. "I know."

"Right," she giggles lightly and looks at her lap, pulling her hand from mine, "I like when I get visitors. Even if I don't know any of them. But it's always nice to have company." I stay quiet, even when she looks up at me again. "You… You remind me of someone."

"Of who?" It comes out as a hoarse whisper and I curse myself for it.

"I don't really know. You just seem familiar. Your eyes especially."

She had always loved my eyes. It takes all of my strength to keep myself together but the way she looks at me makes it incredibly hard. She's searching, searching my face, searching my eyes for… 'For what?' I want to ask her. But before the words could even threaten to leave my mouth, Tori says "I knew a girl once. She had just as pretty eyes as you." God, she was talking about me. "We were in high school together. She didn't really like me though. On my first day she dumped coffee all over my head."

It hurt that she remembered me like that instead of how I was once we got together. I want her to remember my good sides, I want her to remember that I adored her, that I still do. But she doesn't know who I am. I don't even think that she knows who she herself really is. "I don't know what happened to her," she tells me with a frown, shaking her head, "I have a really bad memory. That's why I'm here."

I was right. She doesn't even understand her illness. Everything she knows is that she's Tori. She loves to read. She loves the rain. On good days she knows that she has a big sister. But never does she know who I am. "I think I have to go now."

I look at my lap to avoid seeing the sadness I _know_ appeared on Tori's face at hearing my words. "So soon? But you just came."

Normally I would stay as long as they would let me stay with her. I needed to be with her, it didn't matter if she remembered me or not. She's always so happy when I'm here that it's worth it to get my heart put through a meat grinder. But today isn't a good day. Today I can't bear the pain of my heart being crushed. I just can't. "I know but… I don't feel so well. It's better if I go home. I'll come back tomorrow if you want me to?"

When I look up at her again, the sadness is gone for the most part, and a small smile dances around her lips. "I would really, really like that."

"Good." I get up, my legs incredibly heavy as I walk over to the door, where I turn back around to look at Tori. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait!" She grins brightly and I really can't help but smile back in return. I know she means it. I know she would rather want me to stay with her and talk and talk and talk until someone would kick me out because visiting hours are over. I know she's going to bed tonight, closing her eyes and she will be excited about seeing me tomorrow. But in the morning, she won't remember why she was excited, or that she was excited at all.

I know she's going to forget me again.

The entire cycle would start anew tomorrow.

She would ask for my name again.

She would ask why I looked so sad.

And she would tell me about the girl she once knew.

She would simply forget me again.


	13. Lock The Damn Door!

A bright stream of sunlight fell through the narrow gap between mint-green curtains, casting a faint glow across white sheets and covers messily thrown over two intertwined bodies. Jade softly moaned into Tori's mouth, her hands sliding down the expanse of her bare back, before her nails ran up the same path, creating soft ripples of shivers across tan skin. "Jade," she breathed, letting her entire body weight rest on top of her girlfriend while burying her face into the crook of Jade's neck.

"I know," Jade answered, equally as breathless, "You were pretty awesome too."

Tori giggled into Jade's skin. "This was just what I needed," she said and released a content sigh, closed her eyes and let a satisfied smile stretch across her lips.

"Glad I could assist you."

Tori simply let out a long hum before the two young women let a comfortable silence break out between them. It was welcomed by both of them, the preparations of Trina's wedding taking a toll on everyone only slightly involved. Max, Trina's fiancé, wasn't that big of a help either, mostly because Trina didn't really allow him to decide anything. So the slightly dorky and awkward man stayed out of everything as best as he could which only led to Tori being even more stressed out. "You know," the brunette spoke up after a little while, "We should definitely spend every upcoming semester break at your house. Or maybe we should start today. Yes, today is good."

"I'm all for that," Jade said, making Tori smile and press a gentle kiss to the underside of her jaw. "But I think that won't keep Trina from pestering you with her wedding stuff."

Tori groaned. She really hadn't thought it through when Trina had asked her to be her maid of honor four months ago. Oh man, but she really should have. Being in control of the wedding preparations had sounded fun at the time. It meant spending more time with her sister, who she didn't see nearly enough anymore since she lived in New York and attended college there, while Trina stayed in L.A. working as an interior designer. But it _wasn't_ fun. It was absolutely horrible and nerve-wrecking. And Jade had warned her, she had, but Tori hadn't listened because she thought it was just Jade being Jade but oh_ God_, next time she would _so _listen to her girlfriend.

With a heavy sigh, Tori propped up her forearms on either side of Jade, pouting down at her. "I'm so sick of it. Why can't she be… like… normal?"

Jade's cool breath fanned across Tori's cheek and neck as the pale woman blew a strand of brown hair out of her face. "Did you forget who your sister is? She's like the definition of annoying. It was clear from the start that she was going to go all crazy Bridezilla on everyone."

A low sound, a mix between a whine and a groan, rumbled in the back of Tori's throat. "I'm so exhausted," she whimpered dramatically, letting her head drop down. Jade rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics but soon closed them and bit the corner of her lip when she felt Tori press hot, wet kisses against the side of her neck. "I'm so… _so_ exhausted, Jade," she repeated in that same tone and gave Jade's earlobe a gentle bite and tug, "Will you help me relax?"

"God… Tori." One of Tori's knees had moved up and began moving against Jade in an agonizingly slow rhythm, forcing a guttural moan out of her throat and bringing her hips to move completely on their own accord. "Tori…"

"I'll help you if you help me," the tanner woman whispered, almost sweetly, and increased the pressure her knee was inflicting before-

-the door of Tori's room burst open and in stormed none other than the older Vega sister, a dark scowl on her face. Two heads snapped towards her, wide eyes horrified at the sudden intrusion. Gasping, Tori pulled the sheets up as quickly as possible to properly cover Jade and herself. But Trina didn't even seem to notice the current state her sister and girlfriend were in as she stemmed her hands on her hips and began pacing the room, not sparing a single glance at Tori and Jade. "Okay, so this _stupid_ moron at the flower shop _completely_ messed up my order and-"

"Did you _not_ lock the door?" Jade hissed, ignoring Trina's rant and instead directing her glare at Tori. The younger brunette turned her head, her wide shocked eyes meeting Jade's. "I thought _you_ did!"

"What, is this my room?"

"No, but-"

"Don't you _dare_ put the blame on me."

"What blame? It's not like this is the first time it ever happened."

"Yeah, because you _always_ forget to lock the damn door!"

"Well, decent people don't just barge in, they knock!"

"Your sister isn't decent, you should know that by now."

"I-"

"Hey!"

Both heads turned towards the foot of the bed where Trina stood, glaring at them. "Are you even listening to me?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "No."

"Trina, please get out now."

"No! We need to talk about this. Right. Now! And why the hell is it so freaking dark in here? God!"

Eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed, she let her gaze wander across the darkened room, pausing at the drawn curtains before slowly turning back to the bed, where she only now noticed the two women's lack of clothing. Trina scoffed and threw her arms up in exasperation. "Oh my God, it's the middle of the day! Can't you at least wait until the sun is down before you jump each other's bones?"

"No, we can't. And why should we? Just because you don't get any action doesn't mean that we can't."

While Trina let out an offended gasp, Tori closed her eyes and let her head hang. Feeling something like accomplishment at managing to tickle out such reactions out of both – mainly the older Vega though – sisters, Jade smirked and leaned back a bit. "I get enough action, Jade, thank you very much!"

"Good for you. I do too. _Plenty_ of it."

"Jade," Tori hissed quietly, shooting her a glare which however lost a great deal of its intensity by the faint tint of red that spread over her cheeks. When Jade only cocked an amused eyebrow, Tori sighed and turned her attention back to her sister. "Okay, just let us get dressed and I'll be down in-"

"Trina!"

The sound of Trina's fiancé's voice echoed through the hall, only adding more to Jade's and Tori's annoyance. "In here!"

"What? Trina, you can't just-"

Before Tori could finish her sentence, it was already too late and the tall man with black curly hair came strolling into the room, a smile on his lips as he looked at Trina. Only when Tori gasped and clutched the covers tighter to her chest did Max turn to the bed, his eyes almost plopping out of their holes and mouth falling open.

Jade's eyes went wide with anger, nostrils slightly flaring. "Look away!"

"Yes! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were- that you were-"

"Look. Away!"

Max's hands shot up to cover his eyes, a deep blush making his head look as if he'd explode soon. Blindly, he turned toward Trina, asking in a quivering voice, "Um Trina, maybe we should, you know, get out and- and let Tori and Jade… get… dressed."

"Yes, that would be awesome. Thank you, Max."

But Trina ignored her little sister and waved a dismissive hand at her fiancé. "Pfft. It's not like I haven't seen it before." She turned back to Tori. "So about the flower arrangements-"

"But _he_ hasn't seen it before," Tori yelled exasperatedly, waving her arm towards Max, "And I would appreciate if it would stay that way!"

"And _I_ would appreciate if both of you would scurry off now and drown in the ocean," Jade muttered darkly, pushing out a long breath and folding her arms over the white sheets covering her chest. But when she took a glance at Max and saw a slight flicker between the gaps of his fingers, she leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you just take a peek at us?!"

His fingers snapped together and if it would have been possible, the poor guy would have shrunk three whole sizes. "No! No, I didn't," he mumbled into his hands, "I swear I didn't! Please don't hurt me!"

"Okay, _enough_ now. Get out!"

"But the flow-" She was cut off by a pillow making impact with her face, plopping down on the floor with a heavy thump. "Ew, Tori! You just had sex on that pillow, that's disgusting!"

"Then get out now or I'll shove-"

"_Okay_!" She held her hands up to stop Tori from threatening her any further. "I'll go, but be down in five minutes. _Five_ minutes, Tori!"

Trina let out a harsh sigh and placed her hands on Max's shoulders, who, due to his hands still covering his eyes walked straight into a wall before Trina finally managed to lead him out of the room. When the door was finally closed, Tori let her head fall into her hands, a small whine escaping her. "Jade?"

"What?"

"I think I'm gonna cry."

She gasped as Jade threw a pillow at the back of her head and turned to face her girlfriend with her mouth hanging open and eyebrows furrowed. "Your fault for not locking that damn door."

* * *

_A/N: This entire thing was way funnier in my head. But I have a couple of ideas revolving Jade, Tori and Trina's wedding so maybe I'll write some more if you like it? Tell me what you think.  
_

_Also, I promise I'll get back to writing for OS&SD and Find a Light. I was sick the last couple of days but now I'm feeling better and both should be updated by the end of the week. At least I'll try._


End file.
